PPGZ Christmas
by Yuko Oshima
Summary: Christmas is the best times of year when the girl's parents decide it's time their daughter's boyfriends to come over what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Chistmas at the lab

**PPGZ Christmas**

**SB: Ok so this is after the guys and girls get together and how they spend their Christmas with the families **

**So this will be split up into 7 chapters **

**Chapter 1: Christmas at the lab**

**Chapter 2: Christmas with Momoko**

**Chapter 3: Christmas with Miyako**

**Chapter 4: Christmas with Kaoru **

**Chapter 5: Christmas with Yuko**

**Chapter 6: Christmas with Yuki**

**Chapter 7: Christmas with Mariko**

**So yeah hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Christmas at the lab**

**Normal POV **

It's was December 24th and it was snowing in new Townsville. The puffs and ruffs were hanging out at the professors having a good time with each other, the professor, Ken, and Peach. They were opening the presents he had for them the professor, ken and peach were opening the presents the kids brought for them.

"Ok Ken this one is our final present for you." Momoko said they decided to let Ken open his stuff first because of what they had planned "Yuko if you would please?"

"Alright well as you know I have a lot of connections, the professor told me that your mom's in the space station so since he told me that he couldn't get the connections on the screen fixed so I made some calls and guess what?" She asked

"What?" Ken asked

"Your mother will be here tomorrow." She said

"Really?" He asked

"Yep and just as a bonus professor." Yuki said and the professor turned on the screen and it was Ken's mother

"Hi Ken darling the three new puffs asked if I could get off Christmas and they said yes as long as I have a substitute which these girls found for me so now I'm on a flight down so I can spend Christmas with you." His mom said smiling as the teens sat back down with their counterparts and loves

"Thank you girls." Ken said hugging all the girls

"Hey Ken watch it those are our girls." The boys joked

"Oh what you jealous of a boy who is like our brother?" The girls said playing along with the boys and having a good time

"Oh you boys better watch out or Ken might steal your girls." Kens Mom said making Ken blush

"Hey!" The boys complained

"Got ya! This is pay back for drooling over my sister boys." Mariko said "Thanks for the help Kens Mom!"

"Oh you know we only have eyes for you girls." The boys said grabbing their counterpart's waist and kissing her

"Hey keep it PG we have a child here." The professor said

"Okay!" The girls said

"No promises." The boys said continuing to kiss the girls

"Oh come on get a room!" Ken shouted

"We intend to." The boys said picking the girls up bridal style

"Yuko please?" the other girls asked Yuko nodded and sang a soft siren making the boys sit on the couch letting the girls go

"Oh I see what you girls have to deal with." Kens mom said giggling

"Hormonal teen boys." The girls giggled "Ken you better not be like that!" The girls shouted

"Hey isn't there a Christmas concert tonight in the town square da wan." Peach said

"Oh man we almost forgot come on girls we got to go and boys wake up your coming to." The girls said grabbing the boys and running out to their cars while the professor, Ken, and Peach put the news on so they could watch the show and let Ken's mom see it

* * *

**Down in town square **

"Hi everyone Ito here live from the town square only minutes away from our 30th annual Christmas eve concert where town celebrities and ordinary kids looking for a big break get together and perform." A young woman said just as the teens arrived "Our first performance is from three girls who preformed her 9 years ago and became the town's sweethearts Yuko, Yuki, and Mariko!" She shouted as the three girls rushed back stage while their friends gathered in the crowd. When Yuko, Yuki, and Mariko came out they were in nice outfits. Yuko is in a off the shoulder white dress to her knees, with a red sash on her waist, and red heels. Yuki is in a yellow one shoulder dress to her mid thigh, a star headband, and heels. Finally Mariko came out in a nice gray tee-shirt with an ordainment on it, gray skinny jeans, and flats. "And here they are performing 12 days of Christmas!" She said let the girls perform

**12 days of Christmas **

**Yuko: On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Mariko:** **On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuki:** **On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuko and Yuki: On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuki and Mariko: On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuko and Mariko: On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuko: On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Mariko: On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Yuki: On the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**All: On the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven Pipers Piping  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
12 Drummers Drumming  
Eleven Pipers Piping  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

The girls sang in perfect harmony while dancing a little making the crowds cheer loudly then regrouping with their friends and boyfriends who put their arms around the girl's waists when the girls got calls from their parents

"Hello?" Each girl answered

'Hey darlings listen after the concert could you girls bring your boyfriends over so they can spend some time with us and so we can meet them.' Their parents said

"I'll try." The girls said

'Oh good see you at home!' their parents said hanging up

"What was that about?" The boys asked

"You up for spending Christmas Eve with my family?" The girls asked

"Sure anything for you babe." The boys said and they spent another hour until the end of the concert and drove with the girl's home for a special and interesting Christmas

* * *

**Other chapters will be out soon! And hope you all will have a merry Christmas and new year! **


	2. Chapter 2: Momoko's Christmas

**PPGZ Christmas **

**Bella: Okay now its Momoko's turn for family embarrassment **

**Momoko: What do you mean Bella?**

**Bella: Your family seriously **

**Miyako: It will be fun!**

**Girls: Anyways to the story! **

**Chapter two: Christmas with Momoko!**

**Momoko's POV **

Kyo and I are in his car driving to my house so my parents can meet him.

"Okay just make a left." I told him giving him directions to my house

"Okay babe." He said

"No doing that in front of my family." I told him

"What?" He asked

"You know what! No being a perverted." I said

"Fine but only in front of your family if we're in private no promises." He smirked and I sighed _'that's the best I'll get I guess' _I thought as we pulled up to my house before we even had a chance to make it to the door my little sister Kuriko came running out and looked at Kyo

"Hi mister are you my sister's boyfriend?" She asked and I sweat dropped

"Yes I am." He said proudly

"Why?" She asked and I glared at her "I mean she's not very pretty, boy crazy, and obsessed with sweets." She stated then I just had enough and dragged her inside so she would shut up. Then Kyo came in laughing

"Momoko darling there you are." My mother said coming over and hugging me then she looked over to where Kyo is standing "And you must be Kyo her boyfriend." She said looking at him.

"Yes I am Mrs. Akatsutsumi." He said to her

"Well come on it and meet the rest of the family and dear put that away." Mom said to dad who had a cane ready to beat Kyo with it

"Mr. Akatsutsumi." Kyo said putting his hand out to shake my dads

"Kyo." My dad said obviously trying to grip Kyo's hand hard to hurt him

"Dad don't hurt him." I said glaring at Kyo to make sure I knew I was actually talking to him

"Kyo why don't you and Momoko have a seat there." She said pointing to a spot on the couch "Now I'll go cook us some dinner." Mom said leaving the room to go to the kitchen I was gonna help her but I don't trust my dad or sister enough to leave them alone with Kyo

_Hey Momoko don't get mad at me for doing this _He said in my head **(One of the teens new powers they can all talk in each other's heads)**

_What? _I asked glaring at him when he put his arm around my waist pulling my closer. _Are you trying to die an early death? _I asked him looking at my father's reaction of being angry and glaring at Kyo.

_No I just wanted to see his reaction and plus your my girlfriend I'm allowed to do this when I want. _He said smiling and smirking at me then I looked over to Kuriko to see her missing from her spot on the couch I got up to go get her.

"I'll be back I'm just gonna find Kuriko." I said walking out of the room I hope they don't kill each other

**Kyo's POV**

_'I thought it was cute how Momoko's dad thought he could scare me back doing the old shake the boyfriends hand really tight thing.' _I thought to myself and smiled at him after Momoko left to find Kuriko

"So Kyo." He dad said in a low voice "How did you meet my daughter?" He asked glaring at me _'I can't tell him the very first time we meet your daughter is dating a RRBZ would probably make him get the cane I saw him with again.' _

"We met last year at school." I said "We got the same classes and she sat behind me." I told him he nodded just as Momoko came back with her little sister Kuriko

"So what were you two talking about?" She asked

"About how we met." I told her

"Okay then." She smiled and we sat there in silence for a little bit until her mother broke it

"Dinners ready!" She shouted and we got up and walk to a nicely set dining table with Christmas stuff around it Mr. Akatsutsumi sat at the head, I sat on his right, Momoko next to me, Kuriko is a crossed from her, then her mother is next to Kuriko. "So Kyo why don't you tell us about yourself." Mrs. Akatsutsumi said

"Okay well I'm the oldest of all my brothers, really good at school, and like Momoko, her friends, and my brothers I help out at the professor's lab." I said

"Interesting, so tell me how many brothers do you have?" Mr. Akatsutsumi asked

"Five." I said

"Now are you all related or adopted?" Mrs. Akatsutsumi asked

"Related and before you asked were sextuplets." I said

"Wow." Kuriko said we continued small talk until we were all done

"Well Kyo Momoko told us about you and since you won't be here with us tomorrow and we got you a gift, I decided you and the girls can all open one gift tonight." Mrs. Akatsutsumi said as we walk back into the living room over to the Christmas tree

"Yay!" Kuriko cheered and Momoko pulled me to sit by her Mrs. Akatsutsumi gave Kuriko an orange wrapped present, Momoko a pink, and me a red.

"Thank you Mrs. Akatsutsumi." I said

"Momoko told us you like red and hats." She said as I started unwrapping mine to see a red baseball cap with flames on the side. Then I watched Momoko unwrap hers which is a pink headband with a little bow on the side. Then Kuriko got action figures of the PPGZ, PRGZ, RRBZ, and HRBZ.

"Sweet I got the new ones!" She shouted running out of the room

"Well Kyo and Momoko try on your hat/headband." Her dad said I took off the one I was wearing and put the one they gave me on and Momoko put her headband on.

"Come on Momoko." Her mom said taking her out of the room leaving me with Mr. Akatsutsumi again.

"Well I'll be going Mr. Akatsutsumi." I said

"Well son you're okay but hurt my daughter at all and I'll have your head." He said as I walk outside and Momoko joined me. I gave her a quick peck on the check.

"See you tomorrow my princess." I told her and she blushed a deep scarlet red and with that I jumped in my car and headed back to mine and my brothers house

**Okay that's it for tonight and maybe this year but you never know but heres Momoko's anyways and I typed most in the car for Kyo because I hate my grandmother she thinks I'm still in the fucking princess stage (That ended when I was 8!) but still I love you guys and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
